This invention relates to a system for connecting electrical conductors to plasma display panels. In one aspect of the invention, flexible electrical connectors are connected to a plasma display panel in a mating arrangement which allows for the conductors to be keyed to the panel to provide for an exact conductor-to-conductor alignment. In another aspect of the invention, a large scale integrated circuit chip carrier may be secured directly to a plasma display panel in a semi-permanent attachment using a clip device.
The plasma display panel device, once it is fabricated, is a complex unit requiring some care in handling. For example, it is undesirable after fabrication to have to heat the panel for soldering of electrical connections since localized heating may cause breakage. Also, since the plasma display panel is a permanent structure using glass materials, it is desirable to provide the means for semi-permanently connecting electrical conductors to the panel in a way which allows for disconnection of the conductors, should it be necessary.
The prior art shows U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,798 showing a flexible member connection method to a plasma display panel glass substrate using a clipping device. However, the invention shown in that Patent has the disadvantage that it shows raised conductors on a plasma display panel being connected with raised conductors on the flexible conductor connection means. Thus, conductors on both the panel and the connector appear as raised bumps and it is difficult to maintain a secure contact and proper conductor alignment for such conductors tend to slide away from one another.
Thus, an objective of the present invention is to provide a flexible electrical conductor means for connection to the plasma display panel glass substrate which allows for secure and firm alignment of individual conductors in the panel and on the conductor medium.